


Shelter

by MarieSackler



Series: Sophie and Sackler [7]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Girls (TV), girls - Fandom, hbo girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieSackler/pseuds/MarieSackler
Summary: Chapter Seven of Sophie and Sackler
Relationships: Sophie and Sackler - Relationship
Series: Sophie and Sackler [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793971
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Shelter

** ADAM POV **

Adam bit his fingernails as he watched Ray serve a coffee and cash out a customer. Ray's friendship was the only thing good that had come out of what he referred to as his  _ 'previous life.' _ The life of drinking, mindless, random sex, romantic circle fuckery with psychos, no that life was over. Ray was graciously helping Adam walk through the steps of asking Sophie to move in with him. Ray turned and faced Adam with an exasperated look on his face. 

"Alright, man. Look, you've lived with many women. You are a grown man and an actor for christ's sake. You will be fine." Adam groaned and exaggeratedly fidgeted with his hands. 

"This is different! I've told you this. She fucking matters, like forever shit, Ray." Ray nodded empathetically. Motioning for an employee to watch the register. Ray led Adam to sit at an empty table.

"Look, we've been over this, Adam. Sophie is crazy about you. It's not like you are asking her to marry you. You are asking to move in with you. You've been dating for a while, I don't think it's that crazy of an idea." Adam ran his hand over his face. He knew that Ray was right, and he also knew that Sophie would say yes. He just was freaked the fuck out. The last time he came remotely close to the scope of feeling he held for Sophie, he got screwed. 

"Yeah... You're right. I just want it to be perfect." Adam breathed, brushing his hair from his face.

"You've already planned it all out, man. It's romantic as hell. She will love it, and you will get laid." Ray stood up and walked past Adam, patting Adam's back as he passed. 

\- - - - - -

Adam walked casually into his apartment, dropping the keys onto the side table. He saw Sophie's adorably small shoes on the mat. Smiling, Adam walked towards the kitchen. He could hear her before he saw her; leaning up against the wall, he watched her singing over the sink, doing his dishes. Chinese take out sat on the table. 

He chuckled to himself as she did a little ass shake. He wished she could fucking see what he saw when he looked at her, here in his kitchen in leggings, hair half-fallen out of her bun. Strolling towards, he went to her right side and waved his hand. She jumped slightly but beamed. 

"You're so good at that now." She purred, cupping his face in her hands and pressing her lips to his; he sighed contentedly, enveloping his arms around her, hugging her close. She always smelled so good, she was constantly trying out a different essential oil or lotion. Sophie pulled away and pecked his nose. "I ordered you the lo-mein that we got last time. We liked that remember?" Adam ran his fingers through her hair, freeing the rest of her bun, causing her waves to fall to her shoulders; Adam smirked.

"You're so pretty." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. She let out a breathy giggle and pushed him away from her, motioning towards the table.

"Make our plates, please. I want to go wash my face and change. I chose a movie." Sophie said, walking away from him. He could tell she was still talking but was lost in her own thoughts. This fucking girl was a ride he never wanted off from. 

Adam laid out two plates on the coffee table before dropping his jeans and tossing off his shirt. Sophie reemerged redfaced in underwear and teeshirt, bun tightly back in place on the top of her head. Adam opened his arms and motioned for her. 

"Come here, you precious fucking thing." Sophie rolled her eyes and let him pull her into his lap. "So, about my surprise for you tomorrow." Adam started brushing his lips into the curve of Sophie's neck. She breathed at his touch, and it made his skin tingle. He loved knowing the effect he had on her; it only emboldened him. "You are meeting me here at what time again?" He nibbled on her ear.

"Mmm. I don't know." She murmured, running her nails over his scalp. 

"Kid!" Sackler jerked back. Sophie giggled and positioned herself, so she was straddling his lap. She grazed her finger on his chest before drawing him to her, kissing him deeply.

"5 pm Sackler. You've only told me all week. It better be good." Adam glowered at her before he began to tickle her sides. Sophie yelled and tried to squirm away from him; he doubled down on his grip. Sophie squealed before crushing her mouth to his, catching him off guard.

Suddenly, her hands were in his hair, and she was grinding against his hardening shaft. Adam clutched her hips, driving her vigorously into his lap. Sophie, smirking, yanked her top off, baring her loose breasts. Adam's eyes darkened, and he quickly cupped them in his hands. He never got tired of seeing, touching, and savoring her. 

Smoothing his hands over her nipples, he sunk his face into her sternum. Adam heard Sophie moan softly; it dissolved him. He needed to hear more of those sweet little sounds. Wrapping his arms securely around her, he lifted her and laid her back into the couch cushions. 

"Our Chinese is going to get cold..." She hummed as Adam shed his boxer briefs. He smiled and tugged off her cotton panties. 

"Fuck, you're sexy." Adam caressed his nose and mouth into Sophie's inner thigh. He never could have his fill of her, even now, when she was here in his arms, he could never be close enough. Feeling her tremble beneath him struck him to the core. He wanted to go slow, relish his time, admiring her. Adam froze, deciding that this needed to be finished elsewhere, jumping up and grabbing Sophie. He fumbled to the bedroom, hauling her along, giggling with him. 

** SOPHIE POV **

Sophie walked to the bookstore's front door. Before she was able to flip the closed sign, Anne's face appeared. Jumping back, she hurried her in before locking the door.

"Why do you always wait until close to visit me at work?" Sophie lamented as Anne smirked and fumbled in her giant handbag.

"I wanted to tell you about the Fall Equinox party I am having this weekend." Sophie rolled her eyes and walked behind the cash register to grab her things. 

"Why don't you just text me then? like a regular person?" Sophie pulled out a compact mirror and some lipstick. Anne puffed on her vape pen. 

"Why are you applying lipstick? Hot date with Adam?" Anne leaned on the counter, gazing playfully up at Sophie. Sophie didn't hate what she saw in the mirror. She wished she had chosen a different outfit for her surprise date with Adam. He told her she wasn't required to be fancy. Sophie glanced over at Anne, who was now flipping through a YA novel. "So, why are you here again?" Sophie asked, kissing the top of her friend's head before tossing all of her stuff in her purse. Anne blew a cloud towards Sophie.

"My Fall Equinox party. I want you to come. Obviously, Adam too. It's a big deal. I want to introduce my new beau to my close friends." Sophie nodded knowingly. There it was, the reason Anne was here. She had a new boyfriend that she wanted to parade around. Sophie yanked at Anne's sleeve to walk out with her. 

Anne hugged Sophie when they got onto the sidewalk. "Oh, I forgot to mention something to you. Don't freak out!" She said, letting go of Sophie and stepping back. Sophie gestured for Anne to continue. "I've heard through the grapevine that one of Adam's exes is back on the scene so... I thought you should know. Not that you have anything to worry about, but I heard she's a bit crazy." Sophie instinctively crossed her arms over her chest.

"Which girlfriend?" Sophie questioned. She had no cause to be the slightest bit troubled over any of Adam's former girlfriends. He only ever spoke of what terrible people they all were, at least the ones from NYC. Anne pulled out her cellphone and started texting, swinging her hand in the air as she responded.

"Jessica, something. I don't know her, I don't even know how I came about this information, but here we are." Anne said matter of factly before hugging Sophie again quickly. "Don't worry about it! Come to my party! And say hi to Adam for me." Anne blurted out rapidly as she hurried in the other direction. Sophie looked down at her cellphone, realizing she would be late, the concern fell to the side. 

\- - - - - -

Sophie got to the top of Adam's building stairs. Adam was waiting. He smiled wide and stretched out his arms for her, beaming, she wrapped herself around him. 

"Okay, Sackler, what's this all about?" She said into his broad chest. He kissed the top of her head and took her hand.

"To the roof, my lady." He locked arms with her and guided her to the roof access stairs. He stopped before opening the door. " Close your eyes now." Adam covered Sophie's eyes with his hands. Sophie giggled and shut them.

"What are you going to do to me, Adam?" Sophie whispered as Adam wrapped his hands around her waist, brushing his lips against her ear, he hummed.

"Don't you trust me, kid?" Sophie did trust him completely, and it was beautiful and scary all at once. She nodded in agreement and let Adam lead her across the roof. He kept her tucked close to him until abruptly stopping." Okay when I say "when" open your eyes." She felt Adam fidgeting next to her; he must have been nervous; that quickly made her nervous. "Open!" She opened to see an adorable, romantic display. 

Adam had arrayed a great blanket, matched with several pillows on the roof's corner edge, the side with the best view; white Christmas lights were thoughtfully placed around the setup. A large cooler was propped open, and various dishes were filled with all their favorite blended snacks. Sophie wiped away the tears that were already streaming down her face. Adam wrapped his arms around her center and crouched down to face her squarely. 

"I just wanted you to know you are fucking special to me." Sophie bit her lip and smushed her wet lips to his; Adam gently pulled her away. "I am not done!" He chuckled. "I want you to move in with me...We practically live together already, and I just want us to be in one spot." Sophie kissed the tip of his nose. Sackler's face broke out into a goofy smile. "This is not the time for your nose fetish. I have a romantic dinner planned." Sophie laughed and pushed him away, but he locked his hands behind her back. "So, do you want to be my roommate or what?" He demanded playfully, his amber eyes shining. 

Of course, she wanted to live him with him. She had wanted to live with him for a while. She wouldn't let herself until she had gotten in a more stable place. She didn't want to use him as a crutch. But now, she felt more rooted and knew that she wanted to live with him and didn't just need it to stay grounded. She held his face between her hands.

"Obviously, Sackler." 

A tender smile swept over Adam's face as he kissed her; they took their time, caressing each other and humming "I love yous'. Adam was the one to pull away first, pretending to stumble backward.

"Stop trying to get into my pants. Let's eat, I didn't run all over the city to get all of this shit." Smiling, he grabbed her and steered her to the blanket. "I'll serve you, my lady." He said in a posh British accent. Sophie snickered.

"You know for a second, I thought you were going to propose to me." She murmured before discerning what she said. Adam glanced over at her and shrugged. 

"Not yet." He responded frankly as he continued his task. Sophie's face flushed; drawing her knees to her chest, she watched him shuffle around the food containers. She had never been happier. 


End file.
